The Summers That Follow
by Romancefreak97
Summary: The missing years between the last chapter of The Summer I Turned Pretty series and the Epilogue. Plus maybe some of the years that follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The missing years between the last chapter of The Summer I Turned Pretty series and the Epilogue. Plus maybe some of the years that follow.**

**A/N: Please, please review! My first fanfiction. I don't know how many chapters it will be; I'll just stop when it feels finished. Also I own none of this, just my idea of how the plot should go!**

_After Jeremiah and I broke up, he went back to live in the fraternity house, and I ended up living with Anika after all._

My sophomore year had been great. I found it quite liberating to not have a boyfriend or live with those expectations. I was free to dress how I wanted and act how I wanted without worrying about being appealing. Living with those crazy girls was amazing. We spent many late nights watching sappy romance movies and complaining about the guy characters not being realistic. We all argued over which leading man would make a better boyfriend and which one we would want to date. The nights we weren't watching movies were nights spent studying or finishing papers. Living with a group of girls was so much better than sharing a dark, smelly apartment with Jeremiah.

Jeremiah and I had grown back together over the course of the year. After hat disasterous wedding day we both tried to be normal again. He and were both glad that we hadnt read Susannah's letters as well. He and I were back to being friends. Though we weren't what we used to be, we were some how better this way. We were different, but better. Jeremiah had moved on He was dating Lacie. It turns out that there little affair in Cabo hadn't just been nothing. At first I was disgusted that he was dating her. I knew it was just to rub salt in the wound; he practically told me as much. After a month of dating Jere finally admitted that he genuinely cared for her. I accepted her and I was happy that she made Jere happy. One particularly drunken night Jere apologized to me. He put his arms around me and sobbed about how sorry he was for everything he said to me on our wedding day. He had leaned back and looked me in the eyes when he said the last part.

"I'm especially sorry for Conrad. He won't let you down Belly. He's so much more than that, I can see that now. He really cares for you Belly-" He then ran off to the bathroom, too sick to finish and he didn't remember the rest in the morning.

Conrad hadn't talked to me since the wedding. There were no phone calls or emails. He didn't want to see me. It made me mad; it infuriated me. Here I was NOT marrying Jeremiah because I thought there was a chance for us, and he refuses to even talk to me. I know it's not because he's too busy he's been talking to his brother and my brother and even my mom! Maybe Jeremiah was right. All Conrad knew how to do was let me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Again reviews are always welcome! As much as I wish I was published writer, I'm not. So that means that none of this mine, just the plot!**

_ Junior year, I studied abroad. I went to Spain…_

At the end of my sophomore year I was recommended for a school year abroad my junior year. I tossed and turned over my decision. I could leave. I could go to Spain and find some new Spanish hottie to replace Conrad. I could have amazing adventures and see new places. But then I would be leaving Susannah. I would be leaving my mother and my brother. I would be leaving any chance of a relationship with Conrad. It took me two weeks to make a decision. I needed to go to Spain. It was time that I move on and try new things and new places. It was time that I find a new Belly.

The last day of sophomore year Anika and my other roommates had a teary goodbye. I wouldn't get to see them again before I left for Spain. Taylor, y dad, and Stephen all came to help me move my stuff out of my dorm. I spent the majority of my summer at my house or at Taylor's. I didn't get a job again; instead I spent my time with a Spanish dictionary in my room trying to sink up as much of the language as I could. I didn't go to Cousins that summer. I knew there was a chance that I would see him there and that would have ruined my whole plan. Instead I spent my days in the house studying and preparing to move on.

That summer went by surprisingly fast. Before I knew it, it was the last week in July. The last week of my summer was hectic. My mom and I spent most of the days together. We either went out and got last minute supplies for my trip or helping me pack for my trip or just spending time together. The Friday before I left my mom surprised me with a dinner that she had invited most of my friends to as well as Stephen. I was surprised when I saw Jere's car in the parking lot. When we got into the restaurant I let out a nervous breath when I realized that Conrad was not there. It would have been too herd to see him. Dinner was fun. After about thirty minutes Lacie showed up and the group was complete. We laughed and talked and then my mom gave me a card that everyone had signed. I ended up leaving early so I could get up in the morning for my flight. I was bombarded by hugs as I was leaving.

Taylor's hug was the loudest. She practically screamed in my ear, "Meet some new boy for me and don't forget to call or email!" I laughed and we left. That night I made sure I had everything ready. After ten timed through my check list I settled with the fact that there was nothing left to do. Much too soon for my liking, it was morning. My mom took me to the airport and I was on my way. She wished me goodbye at the gate and I boarded my flight. As I watched the cars and buildings become smaller was overwhelmed with relief of getting away and forging my own path.


End file.
